<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy-Birthday-Adventures - Diamond Edition by GioTsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483629">Clingy-Birthday-Adventures - Diamond Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTsu/pseuds/GioTsu'>GioTsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BL, Birthday, Boys Love - Freeform, ClingyShipping, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, MxM - Freeform, OOC, Yaoi, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTsu/pseuds/GioTsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond‘s Birthday is around the corner and his boyfriend decided to plan the whole day through, so that they can create beautiful moments of love together.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they are moments in which they fight....<br/>Or moments in which they laugh....<br/>As long as they love each other....<br/>They will become wonderful moments....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy-Birthday-Adventures - Diamond Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is April 4th, which means that today is Diamond‘s birthday!!!</p><p>This is my part to celebrate it, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>And before some people say something, it‘s 11:52 p.m. in my country right now, so I am still on time (^.^)v</p><p> </p><p>!!!WARNING!!!<br/>OOC-ness<br/>Yaoi / BL / Boys Love / MxM / Male x Male / Love between guys / Guys having sex with other guys<br/>(I think this should be clear enough &gt;.&gt;)<br/>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ</p><p> </p><p>ClingyShipping = Diamond x Pearl<br/>Seme!Diamond<br/>Uke!Pearl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<b>KNOCK KNOCK</b>* <br/>
A knocking on the front door was heard throughout the whole house.<br/>
Johanna, the owner of the house, stopped her cooking and went to open the door.</p><p>"Oh, Pearl. It's good to see you. I am sorry, but Dia is buying something for today's dessert at the market right now." The mother greeted her son's boyfriend.<br/>
"Good day, Miss. It's alright that Dia isn't here, I actually wanted to ask you something..." the blond boy replied.<br/>
"You see... ehm... about.... about next week..... Have you.... Have you already planned something....? The shy boy asked his boyfriend's mother, obviously having a problem with the asking itself.<br/>
"If I already have something planned for next week?" The female asked confused, contemplating what the boy could mean.<br/>
"S-Sorry, it wasn't something important. Ju-Just forget I was here!" The boy exclaimed, turning around with a beet red face, his shyness winning over him.<br/>
"Ah, you are talking about THAT day, right?" The woman stopped him. "Don't worry, as of right now there is nothing planned for the day itself, but there is a barbecue planned the next evening. You can do whatever you want that day." The mother informed the blond with a smile.<br/>
"I-It's not like I wanted to do a-anything special... you know?" The sheepish kid tried to play tough.<br/>
"I can totally see, why my son has fallen for you, Pearl!" Johanna giggled at the cute behavior.</p><p>Pearl, obviously embarrassed by now - heck, Pearl could hear even the old man from across the street laugh at him - thanked his boyfriend's mother and wanted to finally leave, as the woman stopped him in his tracks again.<br/>
"By the way, Pearl. Do you want to stay for lunch? Your father won't come home until next week and your mother is on a trip, right? You can even stay over if you want to." The female offered.<br/>
"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't want to trouble you, Miss." the blond declined.<br/>
"Don't worry, don't worry. How could you ever trouble us, Pearl. At least stay for lunch, before you call a delivery service again." The mother told him.<br/>
"W-What?! How-"<br/>
"Pearl, I always go on a walk during the evening. You should know this by now. And as your mother left at the same time as your father she asked me to look after you. I can normally see you in the garden or near the big window in the living room, so I didn't disturb you yet, but you are always calling the delivery service at the same time, you know? I saw it nearly every day." The woman sternly reprimanded her friend's son.<br/>
"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha-" the embarrassed boy started to stutter, as he was interrupted again.<br/>
"Oh, Pearl. Did you come over for lunch~?" Diamond asked, as he returned from the market.<br/>
Pearl, getting finished off by his boyfriend's sudden appearance, just turned and ran away, face beet red.</p><p>"Pearl?!" The older boy exclaimed shocked. "Mom, what did you two talk about?" The black-haired boy asked his mother wary.<br/>
"I just told him to stop calling the delivery service and come eating with us." The mother explained. "But it seems like he won't eat with us today. Dia, could you please bring him something to eat later on?" Johanna asked her son.<br/>
"Sure, Mom~. Can I also stay over~?"<br/>
"I don't have a problem with that." The woman replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"Dia! Pearl is here for you!" Diamond heard his mother yell from downstairs.<br/>
"Coming~!" He replied as he walked down the stairs.<br/>
"Hurry up, Dia! We have many things to do today!" The blond exclaimed as he saw his boyfriend being a Slowpoke.<br/>
"Hey Pearl~." The black-head greeted the younger boy.<br/>
"Just get ready already" said boy commanded.</p><p>After Diamond finished with everything they left, shouting their goodbyes to the mother.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them arrived at a park in Sandgem Town, both letting their Pokémon out of their balls.<br/>
They played around with them, battled for a while and even had a race.<br/>
Well it was obvious who will win and who will lose from the beginning.</p><p>After a few hours, they both returned on their bikes to Twinleaf Town, visiting he market.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They went to Pearl's home after buying a few things, preparing to cook their lunch together...<br/>
Well it was mostly Diamond cooking everything while the blond helped out where he could and giving the older boy what he needed. It's not Pearl's fault that he was that bad at cooking, right?<br/>
During lunch the black-haired boy started to talk about that one time during their journey with the Missy, when the younger boy nearly burned down their hotel room during his attempt to make some soup. Luckily they didn't have to pay for the damages and immediately got a new room, thanks to the Missy being the owner of the place.<br/>
Pearl, neither liking being reminded of that time nor being teased by his boyfriend, kicked the other boy's leg under the table, a little blush and visible irritation on his face.</p><p>After the meal they went back to their bikes.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They drove their bikes to Jubilife City, going to the cinema. At first Diamond was confused why they came here, but after he saw two tickets for the new Proteam Omega movie in Pearl's hands he nearly cried tears of joy. They watched the movie, even though it was quite obvious that Pearl wasn't really interested. They also saw a strange red-haired boy with silver eyes that seemed to come out of the same movie. They didn't get near him, as he was way older then them and really strange. They even thought about calling the police for a moment, that's how strange he behaved, but in the end hey didn't call them as they saw him helping an old lady picking about some berries that fell down. He was just strange, that's all.</p><p>After they spent some more time in the city, they drove to Lake Verity.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They enjoyed a nice walk at the calm Lake Verity together. They brought their Pokémon out again, playing sometimes, walking together, stopping here and there to lay down on the grass in the sun and even fell asleep for a little bit.<br/>
The weather was nice and no-one else was at the Lake, at least they haven't met anyone else, so they held hands during their walk with Pearl not being embarrassed about showing affection in public and even cuddled a bit as they watched their Pokémon play together.<br/>
After they walked around the lake thrice they decided that it was time to return home, as it was starting to get late. Pearl suggested a race back to his house, being sure to win it, only to get overtaken after the first quarter by his boyfriend. In the end he arrived minutes after the older boy.</p><p>On his confused question, how this was possible, the other boy just smiled and said that he had an advantage with his weigh, as they drove downhill the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>After they returned to Pearl's house from their long walk at Lake Verity, the two boys went up to Pearl's room. Diamond, noticing that the blond was getting more nervous by the second, wanted to start a conversation, but was surprised as Pearl suddenly turned around, a little blush on his face. The younger boy obviously wanted to say something, so the black-head waited for his boyfriend to speak.<br/>
"<b>YOU-</b>" The boy shouted, but immediately stopped to tone down a bit and not shout at his love. "Y-You should go and take a shower. Lake Verity is still quite a bit away from my house, so you... should be... quite... sweaty..." he said, his voice getting lower towards the end.</p><p>Diamond, feeling touched that the normally dense blond, well he normally wouldn't think about such things as offering him a shower, was actually thinking about such things right now, accepted the offer gratefully and even smiled happily at the younger boy.<br/>
The black-haired boy left the blond's room and headed to the bathroom, knowing his boyfriend's house like the back of his hand as they knew each other since they were little, and started to strip down after leaving the door intentionally unlocked. Who knew if Pearl decided to join him?<br/>
He took a towel out of the cupboard and entered the shower afterwards. Sadly, Pearl didn't appear and the older boy turned the water off after he finished.<br/>
He started to dry his hair and body off, as he realized that he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him, so he took another towel out of the cupboard, put the now wet one into the laundry basket and bound the new towel around his waist.</p><p>Just as he stepped out of the bathroom with only the towel around his waist he heard someone shout 'Pearl, I am back!' and his boyfriend scream down the hall. Diamond turned his head and saw the blond's father stand in the door of said boy's room. The black-head walked over and greeted the man.<br/>
"Good evening, Mr. Palmer." He greeted, as he turned his head towards the room in which he saw Pearl without his pants. It was obvious that the blond was about to take his clothes off and go towards the bathroom for a shower himself.<br/>
"Oh, Dia, my boy! Good to see you!" The blond man greeted back.<br/>
"D-Dad, why are you here!? Shouldn't you be away until <b>next week</b>!?" The blond Pokedex Holder asked shocked. "Also, <b>could you knock next time before you enter my room!!</b>"<br/>
"I came back home early for the barbecue tomorrow." The father replied. "Also, didn't I tell you to call me Daddy?"</p><p>The boy sweatdropped about his father's antics, as the man continued to talk.<br/>
"That reminds me!" He exclaimed as he turned towards the older boy. "Happy Birthday, Dia! I actually wanted to congratulate you tomorrow at the barbecue, but since you are already here, I'll just do it now, hehe." The adult grinned.<br/>
"Thank you, Mr. Palmer." The birthday boy replied with a smile.<br/>
"Actually, why are you here?" The man suddenly questioned. "Ah, could it be that the two of you wanted to party alone today and I interrupted you? Sorry, sorry, ehehehe." The house owner concluded and apologized sheepishly.<br/>
"....get out...." the two suddenly heard coming from the room.<br/>
"Hm? What is it, Pearl?" The father asked.<br/>
"Get out. Get out! Get out get out GET OUT GET OUT <b>GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!</b>" The blond boy suddenly screamed as he began shoving his father at his back towards the entrance.<br/>
"<b>EH!? </b>W-Where should I even go, Pearl!?" The man asked his son confused.<br/>
"GO THE MS. JOHANNA OR SOMEWHERE ELSE! I DON'T CARE!! <b>JUST GET OUT, PALMER!!!</b>" Pearl screamed as he kicked his father out of his own house, slamming the entrance door into his face and locking the door.<br/>
The blond Frontier Brain just stood outside of his own house, a little confused but even more shocked by his son not calling him 'Dad' or 'Daddy', but instead by his given name 'Palmer'.<br/>
In his shocked half-dead state he started to walk towards the house of his son's best friend and his mother. He also didn't know another place were he could stay, as it was already getting dark and with Twinleaf Town not having an inn or a hotel.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Pearl was audibly huffing really hard after he slammed and locked the door. He stomped back towards his room, where he saw his boyfriend giving him a questioning look.<br/>
"What!?" The blond snapped at the older boy.<br/>
"...Don't you think that you were a bit harsh there? You didn't have to call him by his name, did you?" Diamond worried.<br/>
"Do you know how long I planned for today!? I convinced my mother to go on a trip, got my father's friends to make him go away, had to give Missy this.... FAVOUR! .... And in the end even had to make sure that your mother wouldn't plan anything! I had to prepare so much and myself for all this and he DARES TO <b>COME BACK </b><b><em>EARLY</em></b><b>! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE TODAY!!</b>" The blond shouted at his boyfriend, livid that he even questioned his actions! Didn't he know what Pearl wanted to do later on?!</p><p>"Pearl, calm down. Please. I get what you want to tell me. It.... just doesn't feel right to treat your father like that without him knowing what's going on..." the blue-eyed boy tried to calm his friend down.<br/>
Pearl took some deep breathes and calmed down after a while.<br/>
"Sorry, I didn't want to shout at you." The blond apologized. "I just couldn't handle the whole situation right now." Pearl acknowledged.<br/>
"It's not me you should apologize too." Diamond told his boyfriend. "But it can wait until tomorrow. For now, let's continue where we- or better you stopped~." The older boy said.<br/>
Pearl was staring at him with a big question mark over his head, so Diamond had to remind his lover how he was actually about to strip and take a shower.<br/>
"You know what, Pearl~." Diamond asked.<br/>
"What is it?" The orange-eyed boy wondered, waiting for the other to continue.</p><p>"Instead of a shower, let's take a bath together ~.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys entered the tub after it had filled with water, relaxing in the warmth of the water, sitting across from each other.<br/>
"Say, Dia. Don't you feel that it's a little bit cramped like this...?" The blond questioned his black-haired partner.<br/>
"......" Diamond just stayed silent and after a moment, he started to move, grabbing Pearl's hand and pulling him towards him.<br/>
"W-What?!" The younger boy exclaimed.<br/>
"We have more space if we lean against each other like this~." The blue-eyed teenager said smiling, as the blond was laying on top of him, being hugged to the older boy's body, making the younger one blush a little.<br/>
Pearl looked down, his bangs hiding his face, and stayed like this for a while, silent, as he didn't continue their conversation. Suddenly, the blond looked up, determination could be seen in his eyes, as he stared his boyfriend in the eyes.<br/>
"Dia, one of the reasons why I chased my father out of the house, is.... that.... that.... that I w-wanted to do it with y-you today." The boy confessed.</p><p>He suddenly moved his hands towards his boyfriend's body, starting to caress it and beginning to hump his leg, showing the older boy that he wanted to do it. Diamond, happy that the normally shy Pearl was trying to take the lead right now, pulled him even closer, placing a tender kiss on his love's lips. Pearl stopped his humping, hesitating for a moment, but quickly continued as he returned the kiss.<br/>
Diamond also started to use his hands, stroking over the blond's back, pressing his leg a little bit harder against the other's now hard dick, moving his hands lower and lower, until he reached his lover's ass. He started to squeeze the blond's cheeks, massaging them, drawing out little moans and puffs of air.<br/>
Pearl on the other hand put his arms around his boyfriend's neck, deepening the kiss.<br/>
The black-haired boy moved one of his hands towards the front, starting to stroke the dick of the younger kid with one hand, while his other hand started to finger the other's butthole. He raised the speed of his stroking and continued to search inside Pearl for this one point, until said boy suddenly let out a loud moan. Diamond pressed against the same spot inside Pearl again, only to be rewarded with another moan.<br/>
They continued like this for a while, Diamond servicing Pearl, kissing him now and then to let him breathe enough air, and Pearl moaning and loving each second of what the older boy did to him, until the blond's dick grew even more inside the black-head's hand and he came.<br/>
Not wanting to dirty the water, Diamond caught everything with his hand. After Pearl finished riding off the last waves of his orgasm, the blue-eyed boy brought his cum-covered hand towards his lover's mouth, who in return started to suck the other's fingers, cleaning the hand from his cum.</p><p>After he finished he felt how his boyfriend's fingers left him and Pearl remembered that only he had been pleasured yet. He moved his hand towards the older's crotch, as his hand was caught by said teen.<br/>
"Pearl, don't worry about me~." Diamond said.<br/>
"But-" the younger boy wanted to argue, but was cut off by his boyfriend.<br/>
"I don't want to do it, Pearl~. I'm okay with just cuddling for today~."<br/>
"Liar!" The blond pouted. "How could you not want to do it while you are this hard?" He questioned, touching the other's privates with his knee, as he had to hold himself up with one hand and the other was held by the older Pokedex Holder.<br/>
"As I said, don't worry about that for today~." His partner replied. "I never intended to do anything with you today~. I just wanted to cuddle with you and have a nice time together~. We don't have to do it whenever we can, right Pearl~?"<br/>
"Then why did you jack me off and made me cum!?" The boy questioned, angry that his boyfriend was telling him an obvious lie.<br/>
"Even though I didn't want to do anything, how could I ignore you, when you want to do it~? But really, I already ate enough for today. I don't think that I could eat you now as well~." The black-head teased.<br/>
"Y-You-! D-Dummy! Seriously, when will you stop saying weird embarrassing stuff like that?!" Pearl squealed, blushing a bit, as he hit the older boy's chest softly with both his fists. His boyfriend just laughed about it.</p><p>In the end, they didn't continue and left the tub after a long time of relaxing and cuddling together. They dried off, put on their sleeping gear and went to bed together, turning the lights off, cuddling together under the sheets.<br/>
"Hey, Diamond?" Pearl asked.<br/>
"Yea, honey ~?" The older boy teased.<br/>
"Seriously, stop this!" The blond said as he hit the other's shoulder, making him laugh. "I just wanted to tell you something before you fall asleep, hmph!"<br/>
"I'm listening, Pearl~."<br/>
"Diamond, I love you!" The orange-eyed boy started, leaning closer to the other and kissing him. The blond looked at the clock behind his boyfriend. It showed 23:59.<br/>
"Also..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Happy Birthday!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>After Palmer was kicked out of the house he went towards his wife's friend's house. He knocked on the door and after being invited inside cried for an good hour, mourning about his son hating him.<br/>
"Well, it was obvious that this would happen, with Pearl being this shy, right Palmer?" The woman asked the blond man, trying to calm him down a little.<br/>
"You are right, Johanna. It's just.... I didn't think that he would explode this much just because I interrupted their party. They didn't even turn on the TV or a gaming console yet..." the Frontier Brain complained.<br/>
"Eh? What?" The female asked confused.<br/>
"Hmm?" The man questioned.<br/>
"Palmer.... could it be that you don't know...?" The mother asked shocked.<br/>
"Know what, Johanna?" Palmer questioned again.<br/>
"Hah, seriously, Pearl?" Johanna sighed, unbelieving of the blond kid not telling his father the truth.<br/>
"Eh? What?" Was the confused answer of the man. "Did I miss something?"<br/>
"Forget it, Palmer." The woman told him. "You can stay for the night, you know where the guest room is." She said, as she left the room, mumbling an "Unbelievable..." which the man heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, what did I miss!?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>